


Move Together

by tenchsbitch



Category: Mindhunter (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26363788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenchsbitch/pseuds/tenchsbitch
Summary: You approach Bill with the hopes of him helping you shake the bad feelings from your most recent case.
Relationships: Bill Tench/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Move Together

You and Bill had just finished a case in Indianapolis. It didn’t end the way you had hoped. Being a cop, everyone assumes you want the bad guy dead. That’s not true. You want him to pay for his crimes, yes, but you never want to take a life. That makes you no different than them. But you had no choice. You had no choice. You repeated in your head over and over again. The man was going to kill a child. There was no negotiating with him. He thought that he could sacrifice the child to gods for immortality. He had a knife to the kid’s throat and you had to shoot. The bullet left your gun and the unsub fell to the ground. You froze in place, gun still in the air. The kid ran to a local cop who took him back to the station to his parents. 

You were able to snap out of your paralyzation while Bill drove you back to the hotel. You locked yourself in your room and sunk under the covers, replaying the events in your head. You had no choice. 

You stayed rooted to the uncomfortable mattress, closing your eyes tight and praying to have any other thought cloud your brain. You kept seeing the unsub bleed out on the ground in your head. You saw the tears on the kid’s face and suddenly felt the dampness on your own face. The one thing that stood out from the memories flashing in your brain was Bill’s face. He showed concern and worry when he approached you at the crime scene. Although he didn’t say anything, his face spoke enough. 

You forced yourself out of the bed. You needed a distraction and the lousy tv stations never helped. You needed the comfort of another person. 

Your feet were heavy across the carpeted floor of the hotel room and your brain struggled to convince yourself to open the door. Every bone in your body would rather stay in the comfort of hiding under covers, away from the world. 

You made it to the hallway and stopped outside of Bill’s room. You took a few deep breaths and forced yourself to knock on the door. You knocked quietly, enough that only you could hear it. You worked up the courage to knock louder, getting Bill’s attention. He answered the door with a cigarette in his mouth. His shirt was untucked and unbuttoned at the top, his undershirt peeked through. “Hey.” You said quietly.

“Hey.” He responded, examining the redness of your eyes and nose. Your eyes and lips were puffy from the tears. “Do you want to come in?” He asked, stepping away from the door. 

You didn’t answer with words, instead, you entered the room. You sat down on the end of the bed and stared at the floor. You couldn’t get words to come out of your mouth. They were stuck circling around in your brain. It was probably for the better because you felt that if you could get words out, you might start crying again and never stop. 

“Hey.” Bill pronounced slowly, walking towards you, putting his cigarette out on the way. He hesitantly placed a hand on your shoulder. “Do you want to talk?” 

You lifted your heavy head up to look at him. You shook your head no. “No, I don’t want to feel right now.” He rubbed his hand up and down you arm like he would when he used to comfort Nancy. 

“What can I do?” He asked, keeping his hand on you. 

“Can you take the pain away? Just for a little bit.” 

He knew what you were asking. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Please. Just for tonight.” 

His head was telling him know, but his hand wasn’t listening. It moved to hold your face up to him. “Are you sure?” 

“Yes. I’m sure.” You nodded into his grasp.

He motioned for you to move back onto the bed and wasted no time taking his pants off before joining you. He wasn’t hard yet, but you could still see the outline of his large cock in the blue boxers. 

“Do you want me to touch you now?” 

Bill couldn’t deny his attraction to you. This wasn’t the first time you two had slept together, but it was never this raw. The two of you had sex on multiple occasions, mostly on the road when there was no chance of Gunn or Nancy finding out. 

You nodded a yes to his question. 

“Where?” His eyes locked onto yours. 

You processed his words. “Anywhere. Everywhere. I just need you.” Your eyes burned from the tears and you needed a distraction. 

You started to feel restricted in your shirt and your skin was hot. You pulled it over your head. 

“Here?” He leaned his head down to your lips. His lips barely touched you. His hand touched the soft skin of your belly. It moved up to cup your clothed breast. “Or here?” He kissed the uncovered skin on your chest. He carried his head down to your torso, pausing his kissing to strip you down below the waist. “How about…” He placed a kiss on your clit. 

“Oh, fuck, there!” You cut him off. 

You were needy and he knew how to take care of you. Bill licked a stripe up your already wet pussy. You gained enough energy to lift your tired arms up from the bed and place your fingers through Bill’s hair. He sucked on your soft skin from top to bottom. His nose inadvertently teased your clit before reaching his tongue up to lick it. “Fuck, Bill.” You murmured softly. He hummed in response and you could feel the vibrations deep inside of your stomach. 

You take a moment to lift yourself up and take off your bra. Your nipples were hard and begging to be touched. Bill noticed your missing hands from his hair and stopped his service on your cunt long enough to see where they had went. You pinched at your own nipples, adding to the stimulation Bill created on your pussy. You became more wet by the time he returned his attention to your aroused pussy. When his head went back down, he tightened his grip on your hips and plunged his warm tongue into your cunt. 

After your hips relaxed, he removed one of his hands and circled your clit with his thumb while his tongue worked inside of you. 

“More.” You moaned and your fingers clung to the sheets. You weren’t sure what you were asking for more of, but you just knew that you wanted a release. Your knuckles turned white from the grip you had on the cheap hotel sheets underneath you. “Bill.” You panted his name in short breaths. “I’m—“ You couldn’t get a full sentence out before you were a moaning mess underneath Bill. Your body spasmed and you were so thankful to feel something other than pain. You kept your brain from thinking about how the pleasurable feeling would go away soon and you’d have to eventually deal with the almost numbingly hurt that you were feeling before. 

Bill lapped up your slick juices and then laid beside you. “Was that good?” 

“That was amazing.” You shifted and turned on your side. You placed a hand on his cheek and pulled him in for a kiss. “Do you want me to…” Your eyes darted to Bill’s still hard cock. 

“That’s okay.” He brushed it off. “Do you feel better?” You sighed and fell flat on your back, examining the cracks and stains on the ceiling. “Y/n, you’re going to have to talk about it sometime.” 

“I know.” You closed your eyes. “I just…” You started. “Why are we FBI agents? What’s the point?” 

Bill furrowed his eyebrows, looking at you confused. “To help people.” That was the simple answer. The generic answer. 

“Exactly.” You agreed. “But what about days like today when we couldn’t save everyone.” 

“Y/n, it’s not our job to save the bad guys. We did our job right today. You made the right call.” He pulled you close to him. “It’s okay to feel bad about it though. That’s what makes us the good guys.” He kissed your temple. “Don’t beat yourself up about it.” 

You relaxed in his arms. “Thanks. That helps… a little.” 

“That’s okay. I’m here for you.”


End file.
